The Captive of Wonderland
by RosyRedPen
Summary: Alice is now 16 yrs old. She didn't know she was being watched. She also didn't know how special she was and for that, they decided to play with her. She was sent to Wonderland, the place where the game will take place. IN HIATUS.
1. Reality, Dream, Nightmare

**Hey guys! I just got started in this fanfic. This is my second time so ... Yeah. Harsh comments are allowed. R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Reality sighed. She had sat on her king-sized bed for a long time now with nothing to do but look at a boring glass ball that shows all the humans that is affected by her power as, well, reality. The glass ball is twice as big as a bowling ball with mist surrounding it.

She grunted impatiently. Finally, she stood up from her bed to the floor and stretched. Once she was done, she looked around her room with expressionless eyes. It was nearly empty except for the white king-sized bed, the white crystal ball and the white mist. Everything surrounding her was white. The mist covered the whole room. The only thing that defined "color" in this room was her.

She has electric blue hair, raven black eyes, and a slim body with the height of a 10 yr old despite being a couple of millennias old. She was wearing a cute, bottle green turtle neck dress that reached her knees and had ruffles on its ends. Whenever she bounces, it bounces along with her. She stared with a bored pout at particularly nothing. Every day was all the same. Nothing changes and nothing new.

How she regretted to think about that after she met HER.

* * *

><p>Dream was a patient woman. That patience hadn't worn thin even after all these millennia. Using her violet eyes to gaze at the mirror, it wasn't the whole worlds she was watching right now. She was watching a girl she had taken a great interest in and have shown her wonderful dreams that made the girl smile unconsciously in her sleep as a 'thanks'.<p>

Like a 10 yr old looking she was, her body and mind was designed to play - to play tricks on others' mind and encourage them at the same time.

She flipped her straight platinum hair out of her face and fixed her dark purple nightgown to be able to sit properly in her bed. Her room was just the same as Reality's except violet was the main color of her room. She couldn't to giggle and used her power on HER, though she pondered if it will do some kind of effect on the lovely lady she was playing with her magic.

Maybe or maybe not.

* * *

><p>Nightmare was far from thinking like those two. His job was to show people to treasure their lives because there are all sorts of living things or fears that can threaten it. He enjoyed his job. After several millennia of mastering his power, he began to plot and had became knowledgeable at the fields of taking people down, crushing them and many more.<p>

He has strange interests like being obsessed with the anime Code Geass. How he can relate very well to the characters that participate in it - particularly, Lelouch Vi Britannia. He gazed amusingly at the humans that are reflected in the Water of Reflect. Unlike, Reality and Dream's bright color, he was all gothic red and black. He loved those colors – reflects his personality.

Even after saying how he isn't like those two – more likely, that dumb head Reality - Nightmare was starting to get bored with his work. It was always the same fears for those humans, doubting lovers, betrayed friendships and etc. He wore a bored look with matching bored red eyes and messy dark brown hair that he didn't bother to brush after baths. He wore the same gladiator clothes which were as silky not as bulky-leathery like the original ones so that he's comfortable enough to sleep in it.

Being Nightmare, he also held a strange rope that binds Reality, Dream and him together, which means he has connections. And right now, he can see that Dream has taken an interest with a 'plaything'.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>The next victim of the three will be Alice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Aww ~ I know you did! Hehehe Just joking (:<strong>


	2. Chosen

**Ha! Hope you like this one! Review and Review XD **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dreams can be dangerous things …"<strong>

**-James Carstairs, Clockwork Angel**

**Alice POV**

It was her usual kind of lazy day to take a nap. She was never one of the lady's to dance around in balls and faun herself over to some ridiculous rich gentleman over the street to get him to be her husband. All she does to make herself comfortable is to nap.

The afternoon sun was low, and Alice and her sister, Cecilia was sitting at the back of their estate, relaxing within the shades of their tree. Alice sat back against the rough bark that seemed oddly comforting to her while Cecilia was reading a large book at her lap a distance away from her.

Alice closed her eyes. She listened to the occasional breeze passing by with the forest around them responding to it with rustles. She could hear birds singing soft notes and a hidden creek rushing its waters with a hypnotic sound.

Mutters … She hears stupid, annoying mutters.

Mutters …

There it goes again.

Cecilia laughed.

"Cecilia! I told you to stop that old habit of yours! I can't sleep properly. It's annoying," I grunted.

"I can't help it! It doesn't feel right whenever I only read it silently. It's … unusual," Cecilia said as she bit her lower lip nervously.

I laughed – mood, instantly brightening. "Oh Cesie! You never change."

She smiled shyly.

Even though I was younger, I had always been her anchor and her confidant ever since mother faded away from Earth. Sometimes, I have to admit there is some kind of bitter feeling I felt towards my sister. It was an unidentified feeling for me. I don't know what word to use or to sentences to express it.

I felt my eyes fade into blank, icy blue colour as Cecilia looked away from me to continue reading. I sighed loudly and looked up at the massive sky. I envy Cecilia sometimes. In the end, I'll always be the 'plain child'. I looked at her expressionlessly as she read her book with glee. Her brunette hair was done down in curls today. It wasn't in their usual neat bun topped off with a French hat. She was wearing a violet velvet Victorian dress that sets off her pale skin nicely and her green eyes shone with intelligence.

She was what every gentleman in the city wants. Cecilia was obedient, understanding and gentle. Whereas I'm witty, sharp-tongued and have temper issues ever since …

I looked down. Nothing was special about me. I've understood that a long time ago.

"Alice? Want to read with me?" Cesie's voice pushed me out of my reverie. I pretended to scowl playfully. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Some novel about forbidden love," she said dreamily. I inclined my head in confusion. "Well, the two of them can never be together or something like that. They have to go through lots of pain and misery from people playing with them. Isn't it sad?" Cesie looked at me with some kind of gleam in her eyes. I resisted the urge to shiver and looked down to avoid Cesie's eyes. When talking about something that hits a sore spot within me, it makes me remember things about the past. The fantasies I used to imagine if he and I were a couple ...

Cecilia smiled sweetly. "At least they still end up together."

I looked up expectantly. Is she implying something?

"Either being dead or being barely alive."

My breathing caught unexpectedly.

_Giggle._

"Huh? Did you hear something Cecilia?" I asked her. The gleam in her eyes vanished instantly and was replaced by blank confusion.

"_Did you think she heard us?"_

"_No. Of course not!" _

"_Right. Of course not!" *Laughs_

"Did you hear that, Cesie? It sounds like two little girls." I was slowly turning panicked.

Cesie smiled uneasily and asked uncertainly, "What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Those voices! I hear them. Can't you?" I demanded. There was no way she can't hear them! Those little girls' voices were loud enough to be heard by Cesie. Unless, she's going mad?

_Tension settled. "No. Impossible, Reality. Stop fidgeting!" _

Alice flinched. She feels a tight feeling in her chest. Cesie stared at her like she was crazy and instead of helping her little sister, went back to reading and ignored her.

May be I was going crazy. I sighed unhappily. What is going on?

I settled unto my tree once more and closed my eyes. This time, sleep washed through me.

Then, she started dreaming … Dreaming of two small girls talking and gazing at a mirror that shows a familiar face.

* * *

><p>Reality didn't care to look at her crystal ball anymore. It always shows the same stuff. So here she was, lying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling. At least, she was doing that until her crystal ball started glowing a dangerous red. She sat up immediately, and her eyes widened.<p>

This kind of thing hadn't happened for a very, very long time. It means someone had gotten past the realms of Reality. It means someone is changing the course of mankind and is being revealed the mysteries and Truth of the world. No such human has ever triggered the alarm since Paracelsus. But that was impossible. Paracelsus was long dead.

Reality grimaced. She remembered how handsomely alluring Paracelsus was with his looks and he made the three of them believe that he could make the whole world believe of the Truth.

"_If that happens, you three could finally walk among us and won't feel lonely anymore!" he said cheerfully._

Look how well that turned out. Only few believed, and only half-heartedly! Ever since Paracelsus' betrayal, the three of them faced the truth that became a slap on the face: they will never be accepted to be real by humankind – even faeries weren't spared and became a laughing stock. On that day, Nightmare changed for the worst and had cursed humans with false intuitions of the end of the world to make them panic. Even that kind of stuff still hadn't satisfied Nightmare's heavy heart. He had looked up to Paracelsus with awe and adornment. The betrayal was a big blow on his whole being.

She scrambled towards the glowing ball and grasped it on either side with her small hands. It was showing the face of a human girl. She has long blondish hair that rippled down her back to waist, her eyes were a beautiful and sharp icy blue, and she was wearing a lacy blue and white dress that indicates her purity and brightness. She looked like a pretty porcelain doll that does not notice how beautiful she was. Her eyes fluttered and closed.

Why was a puny human girl that looked nothing like Paracelsus be able to trigger the alarm? She doesn't even like fantasy novels like her sister! She would have believed if Cecilia Kingsley is the Truth Beholder, but no. Looking closely at Cecilia, Reality must admit that Cecilia can be what you call an English Rose, but she has a darker side in her. Alice Kingsley was pure and sad.

Alice also likes to sleep. Reality felt her mouth pop open and anger swelling inside her as realization coursed through her. So that's why.

She stood up and summoned a portal where Dream lies ahead.

* * *

><p>Dream gazed at her mirror with a soft look in her eyes. She giggled softly at the silly dreams some toddlers she had just seen. Some dreams made her feel sad as she watched a rich kid sleep and dream of him and his parents eating while laughing together. He would soon wake up to the harsh reality and possibly cry about it.<p>

There was always a consequence to their happiness-giving powers. Hers was giving others false hope, and Reality will take care of the rest once the person wakes up while his twin brother, Nightmare, must warn that person beforehand. But that person pays no heed to that warning.

She didn't care though. For now, she was watching lovely Alice sleep and is only about to begin dreaming.

She was so startled when Reality popped out of nowhere and bounced down to her bed. She didn't look happy like always. She looked annoyed. She took one glance at her mirror and quickly threw her an angry scowl.

"What?" Dream asked.

"So it was you! You know how God warned us not to focus are domain to one person too much because it might affect that person greatly and now looked what you have done!" Reality almost screamed.

"What _have _I done? I didn't do anything but look at her dreams like I always do to the others! She's just one of my favourite because she likes to sleep. You are just jealous she likes to stay in my domain more than yours!" Dream yelled back. She realized her irrational outburst and rubbed her temples soothingly with circular motions with her index finger.

Reality looked stunned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout things like that to you Rea," she mumbled with her head down. Rea was Reality's nickname. She rarely used it and only uses it when it indicates that Reality had done something or she just likes to get her attention. Hers was Bree while Nightmare's was Rein which only she can use since he was her twin. No matter how much Rein and Rea are alike, they never knew how to get along with each other.

"Yeah. Sure. But you why did you do it, Bree? You of the three of us should know better!" Reality finally sat down and her shoulders slumped with exhaustion.

"What did you-?" Reality immediately pointed at the mirror and its image flickered to Alice's. Her dreams were murky and dark. Her power hadn't reached her yet.

"What about Alice?" she was totally confused now.

"She triggered my alarm."

"The alarm," Dream said incredulously. "Look, I have nothing to do with it. Yes I admit, I like giving her dreams she can't even remember but she's only one of many people I treat equally with these kinds of things," she explained patiently to Reality who leered at her, her look was clearly saying she didn't believe a word she had just said.

"Look! Observe her. She doesn't seem like she's the type to trigger the alarm either. Maybe it's just a false alarm. To prove it, watch. If she shows signs then that's where we have to make a move." Dream gestured at her mirror. No wonder her realm hasn't reached her. She only closed her eyes to relax.

They watched as Alice started chastising her sister about some stupid habit, then focusing on calming her mind by changing the subject and about that man. Cecilia may look angelic in the inside, but she plays dirty when it comes to coveting her sister's happiness by indirect influence. She holds a dark heart, and a dark heart was instantly a set aside candidate for being able to face the Truth. She also doesn't dream. She plots. Her most smug achievement is when she managed to persuade her father and _his _parents for _him _to be engaged to her because she knows that Alice likes _him _and that _him _fell for the trap_. _

However, Rea only found this amusing. She giggled. The small giggle made her giggle too. Rea had an effect like that around her.

"_Huh? Did you hear something Cecilia?" Alice asked._

We looked at each other.

"Did you think she heard us?" Reality asked nervously, lifting a small hand to cover her mouth

"No. Of course not!" Dream jutted defensively.

"Right. Of course not!" Reality brushed it off with a laugh. She was so easy to sway.

"_Did you hear that, Cesie? It sounds like two little girls." Alice panicked._

_Cesie smiled uneasily and asked uncertainly, "What are you talking about, Alice?"_

"_Those voices! I hear them. Can't you?" Alice pressed stubbornly._

Reality started to mutter "Oh no" over and over again and started squirming. Dream snapped her fingers and snapped, "No. Impossible, Reality. Stop fidgeting!" She held up her index finger to silence her and also to signify to wait.

They watched intently as Alice looked from bewilderedly confused too an unsettling look that means she's still unsatisfied with something. Soon, she slept and her mind had gone strangely white blank.

They hadn't noticed they held their breath until they both exhaled and Dream muttered, "Safe."

Reality looked at her with scared eyes. "She could hear us Bree. What if Nightmare finds out?"

"No! He must not know! He'll torment the poor girl! I will not allow it. This must be kept between the two of us and only us!" Dream said firmly. It means it's the end of the conversation. The only thing they do now is to keep more watch to 16 yr old Alice.

* * *

><p>Nightmare smirked. Remember when he said he had connections to both Dream and Reality? Unknown to the two girls, he had been watching quite a long time now as they spied and talked about Alice. Unknown to Dream, Alice had been also dreaming about them. Unknown to Reality, Alice had already passed Dream's borders and was about to cross his. Since Alice had surpassed the two's borders, he will not allow Alice to cross his and see the Truth. No.<p>

With a red haze of anger clouding his eyes, he raised his hand over his Reflect lake which now reflected Alice's rippling face whereas it was occupied earlier by Reality and Dream's faces that flashed automatically and surprised him that time.

He laughed maniacally.

Alice will submerge in his domain. She'll have a nightmare. It will all take place in a dimension of illusion and mayhem he created for special pets of his: Wonderland.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Him." <strong>_**Don't worry! He'll show up and you can get to know him. Flames are available. A lot of surprises ahead too! **

**R&R ;D **


End file.
